The present invention relates to optical lens holders used for performing tests or other processes on the lens. More particularly, the present invention relates to a holder for supporting an accommodating intraocular lens device having at least two optics interconnected by one or more haptics.
Intraocular lenses having a single optic have been known and used for many years. More recently, accommodating intraocular lens devices having two optics interconnected by one or more haptics have been disclosed in the following U.S. patents and applications to Faezeh Sarfarazi, the entirety of which are incorporated herein by reference:    U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,623 “Elliptical Accommodative Intraocular Lens For Small Incision Surgery”;    U.S. Pat. No. 6,423,094 “Accommodative Lens Formed From Sheet Material”;    U.S. Pat. No. 6,488,708 “Open Chamber Elliptical Accommodative Intraocular Lens System”;    U.S. Ser. No. 10/445,762 filed on May 27, 2003 entitled “Mold for Intraocular Lens”.
The Sarfarazi accommodating lens device includes two optics, one negative and the other positive for placing in the evacuated lens capsule of an eye. The optics are interconnected along their peripheries by one or more haptics which space the optics from each other and assist in properly positioning the device in the eye. The haptics are formed from a flexible material such that they may flex in response to forces exerted by the eye's ciliary muscles which control accommodation. The haptics will thus flex and bow further radially outwardly upon a compressive force being applied to the device, whereby the two optics are drawn closer together to achieve an accommodative effect in the eye. When the ciliary muscles relax, the haptics flex in the opposite direction (toward a straightened positioned) causing the optics to space further apart and the lens device returns the eye to its natural, unaccommodative state.
As stated above, single optic intraocular lenses have been known and used for decades while the two lens accommodative intraocular lens device is new and not yet seen on the market. It will be appreciated that manufacturing a two optic lens device presents issues not present in the manufacture of single optic intraocular lenses. During design and manufacture of intraocular lenses, certain measurements must be taken of the device to ensure the device achieves its design parameters. Certain measurements require not only that the device be held stationary, but also not interfere with the optic pathway. Furthermore, in a two optic device, the optics must be able to be moved in a manner simulating their accommodative movements in the eye. The holder for such a device must therefore be able to hold the device stationary while also allowing relative movement of the optics. Besides the taking of measurements, manufacturing process steps may need to be carried out such as polishing, for example. The holder should therefore also be able to support the device during manufacturing process steps without damage to the device.